For years, televisions have been a staple of consumer electronics sales. As such, a large majority of households in the United States owns at least one television. Providing content to those televisions is a lucrative business and there are numerous types of television content to choose from. For example, viewers can subscribe to digital broadband television networks and digital satellite television networks in order to receive standard digital television content or high definition television content via a broadband connection or a satellite connection. In addition, many companies now offer digital video recorders (DVRs) that can be incorporated into standard set top boxes. A DVR can be used to record digital television content transmitted to the set top box.
Many service providers also offer streaming video content and pre-cache video content in order to provide a user with content that is tailored to his or her needs or tastes. A user can simply order video content, e.g., a movie, and the video content is downloaded to a set top box for display at a television. A standard set top box typically may not include security for the control of purchased content or it may include a single global password that controls all content access functions. Many times the global password is a default password, such as 1-2-3-4, that is never reset by the master account holder. Thus, protected video content may be easily downloaded and saved at the set top box.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for video content acquisition security.